1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a display panel, and in particular relates to an electronic apparatus in which a support member for supporting the electronic apparatus is pivotally attached to the rear surface of a main body part of the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic circuits have become increasingly smaller and lighter in weight, and improvements have been made in the performance of secondary batteries that supply drive voltage. Thus electronic apparatuses have become increasingly mobile.
With portable electronic apparatuses such as a computer for mobile use, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable gaming device, and a mobile phone, it has become prevalent for such devices to be a portable electronic apparatus that includes a display panel having touch panel functionality for the input of information. Recent years have seen the appearance of personal computers called “tablet personal computers” that can have a smaller overall device size and display information in a larger area since information is basically input using a touch panel instead of a keyboard and switch buttons. Such tablet personal computers rapidly have begun to become widely used due to positive reception for the diversity of use modes and the novel design of a shallow box-shaped casing without a keyboard.
With mobile electronic apparatuses such as these electronic apparatuses including a display panel having touch panel functionality as an input device, it is conceivable to have a use mode in which the device is operated while being held in the user's hands, and a use mode in which the device is operated while being placed on a table such as a desk. When held by hand, it is desirable for the electronic apparatus to be held reliably, and when used on a table, it is desirable for the inclination of the display panel to be fixed at an angle that is preferable in terms of operation of the touch panel and the viewing of display images.
In order to achieve both holding and placement of an electronic apparatus suited to such user use modes, an electronic apparatus including a pivoting stand on the rear surface of a main body part of the electronic apparatus has been proposed (JP H11-259171A).
As shown in FIGS. 22A and 22B, this conventional electronic apparatus 500 includes a display panel 502 having touch panel functionality on the front surface of a shallow, substantially rectangular main body part 501, and includes a stand 503 pivotally attached by a pivot mechanism 504 to the rear surface of the main body part 501, which is on the rearward side of the display panel 502.
With the conventional electronic apparatus 500 disclosed in the above patent literature, the pivot mechanism 504 has a structure that enables the inclination of the stand 503 relative to the rear surface of the main body part 501 to be fixed at an arbitrary angle.
In the case where the electronic apparatus 500 is placed on a table 505 such as a desk, as shown in FIG. 22A, an inclination angle α relative to the rear surface of the main body part 501 of the stand 503 is adjusted in order to set an angle β formed between the main body part 501 and the table 505 to a desired angle, thus enabling the user to accurately touch the touch panel on the display surface of the display panel 502 with a touch pen 506 or the like.
Also, in the case where the electronic apparatus 500 is used while being held in a hand 508, as shown in FIG. 22B, the user grabs the upper edge of the main body part 501 with their fingertips, while inserting their wrist between the main body part 501 and a hand placement part, which is a portion of the stand 503 that is parallel with the main body part 501, such that an anti-slip tube 507 provided on the hand placement part comes into contact with the back side of the wrist portion of the user's hand 508. This reduces the chances of the electronic apparatus 500 being dropped when being used while being held by hand.
According to the technology disclosed in the above patent literature, the stand 503 provided on the rear surface side of the main body part 501 is used in order to set a desired inclination for the electronic apparatus in the case of being used while being placed on the table 505, as well as to bring the anti-slip tube 507 into contact with the back side of the wrist in the case of being used while being held by hand so as to prevent the electronic apparatus 500 from being dropped.
However, with the conventional electronic apparatus 500, even in the case where the stand 503 is pivoted so as to cling to the rear surface of the main body part 501, that is to say, the case where the pivot angle α in FIG. 22A is set to 0 degrees, the hand placement part of the stand 503 remains within the area of the rear surface of the main body part 501, and does not protrude upward from the main body part 501. For this reason, in the case where the electronic apparatus 500 is used while being held by hand, the user can insert the hand 508 between the main body part 501 and the stand 503, but cannot utilize the stand 503 for reliable holding of the electronic apparatus 500. Specifically, the stand 503 of the conventional electronic apparatus 500 only functions as a strap for preventing free fall, and the holding of the electronic apparatus 500 is basically dependent on the strength of the fingertips of the user who is gripping the upper edge of the main body part 501. With such a holding method, if the size or weight of the electronic apparatus 500 is increased, and furthermore the electronic apparatus 500 is used while being held by hand for an extended period of time, a large burden is placed on the user.
Also, with the conventional electronic apparatus 500, in the case where the stand 503 has been pivoted so as to cling to the rear surface of the main body part 501 (the case where α=0 degrees), the stand 503 enters a storage state of being sunk inside a depression formed in the rear surface of the main body part 501, and thus the stand 503 is not the portion protruding the most rearward on the rear surface of the main body part 501. For this reason, in the case where the electronic apparatus 500 is accidentally dropped, the stand 503 cannot achieve the function of protecting the electronic apparatus 500 from external impact.